


Sueños Dormidos

by Kurenaix1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, MuraAka - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaix1/pseuds/Kurenaix1
Summary: La vida arriba de ese barco le hizo cambiar su manera de ver el mundo, jamás hubiera pensado que ser prisionero arriba de ese navío  le daría la oportunidad de escapar de su oscura realidad, a la vez de rencontrarse con los recuerdos de su pasado.“Atsushi, ese mocoso es un noble adinerado, un “principito de papi” espero que no estés pensando en fijarte amorosamente en él, es muy magnífico y se la levanta a cualquiera, pero no se te ocurra o vas a sufrir…”Convocatoria del grupo “MuraAka Fans 9x4”Murasakibara x AkashiAU de piratas.





	Sueños Dormidos

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
>  
> 
> El mundo de los piratas es fascinante, los hay de muchos tipos, mientras estuve escribiendo esto averigüé bastante sobre piratería y homosexualidad, principalmente por que estos no tenían mayores prejuicios con las relaciones entre hombres (obviamente ya que pasaban la mayor parte de su vida en altamar sin mujeres) incluso lei que tenían una especie de “matrimonio” donde se comprometían a cuidarse mutuamente y heredar los bienes obtenidos, a lo que se le conocía como “Matelotage” pero no es en eso en lo que me centró en esta historia, solo quería comentar ese dato curioso y desconocido.  
> Aclaraciones: los personajes de esta historia mas que piratas son corsarios, la diferencia, leyendo lo sabrán.

Se encontraba muy mareado, su cuerpo no se acostumbraba al mar, llevaba días en esas condiciones, encerrado en una pequeña bodega sobre un colchón sucio, apenas si lo sacaban para que hiciera sus necesidades.

Lo habían confinado por  herir a uno de esos salvajes piratas, nunca supo cómo, pero le hizo un corte en el brazo y eso que el tipo le sacaba un montón de altura, era un monstruo. Se enfrascaron en una feroz pelea por la sobrevivencia, y hubiese logrado escapar de no ser por el mal nacido capitán que jugó sucio y finalmente lo capturó subiéndolo por fin al barco, pero no se quedó sin hacer nada, gritó y gritó por horas, molestando a toda la tripulación de bárbaros hasta que se desgarró la garganta, tuvo que venir el médico el barco, un sujeto que parecía menos feroz que los otros y le dio a tomar ron puro que lo dejó  noqueado.  Se equivocó, ese ser de cabello ¿Verde? Era igual o peor que las otras bestias.

Al parecer el grupo de piratas que había  saqueado el pueblo donde estaba viviendo lo consideraba una especia de prisionero,  aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba, no sentía nada por aquellos habitantes que había dejado atrás, esas no eran sus tierras, vivía en aquel lugar con un hombre que había sido amigo de su padre quien lo había secuestrado con malas intenciones. Estuvo todo ese año sufriendo, siendo vejado por aquel monstruo, comparado con eso  el trato que recibía ahora no era tan indigno, él quien estaba acostumbrado al lujo y el confort que le entregaba su padre de pronto había sido arrancado de todo eso, y quería vengarse él mismo de su secuestrador, por eso su negativa a ser nuevamente apresado, seguramente se habían enterado de quien era hijo y pedirían rescate cuando volvieran a tocar tierra.

Akashi Seijuro era un jovencito muy apuesto, su piel de porcelana en contraste con su roja cabellera le daba una belleza única, él no lo sabía,  pero el infortunio de su vida se debía a precisamente a la hermosura que había heredado de su difunta madre.

Había estado por lo menos  tres días semi-drogado, aunque ahora que el efecto había pasado las nauseas volvían, se recostó intentando relajarse, preguntándose cuál sería su destino ahora. Quizás lo venderían como esclavo, se divertirían con él, si era así prefería saltar por la borda, ya no quería nunca más pasar por algo así, de pronto se abrió la puerta, haciendo  que se sobresaltara.

Ahí estaba el sujeto que se había encargado de él estos días, el mismo al que casi le rasgo de mano a hombro el brazo; gigante y silencioso, un espécimen aterrador, un feroz pirata de más de dos metros de altura capaz de poner nervioso al más agreste hombre, pero que había llorado como “niña pequeña” cuando estaba sangrando en el suelo, al parecer su herida se encontraba mejor, seguramente el médico le había tenido que coser como a una vela.

El sujeto de mala gana entró y le dejó comida, Seijuro se dio cuenta que su pie estaba encadenado con un grillete a la pared ¿Era necesario? no huiría, apenas si podía estar de pie, aunque después de tumbar a cierta mole seguro lo consideraban peligroso.

—Oye, necesito orinar.

Sin delicadeza el brutal sujeto desenganchó su pierna y lo levantó de manera poco amable sin decir ni una sola palabra, como si no pesara más que una hoja, lo llevó hasta babor y le dijo que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, Seijuro se sentía humillado, esa gente, eran todos unos animales.

 

//////////

—Moo me cansa mucho tener que atender a ese mocoso. —gruñó molesto Murasakibara, tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes.

—Tú te lo buscaste, es tu castigo por casi dejarlo escapar, además le permitiste que te hiriera, dice Midorima que un centímetro más y te cortaba una arteria, te hubieras desangrado por idiota. — Comentó Kagami jugando con su vaso de licor.

—Gami- chin, es difícil tratar con él, es como un gato con rabia, y ya Mido-chin dijo que no le daría más licor para mantenerlo tranquilo, además como es un enano me superó en velocidad, por eso me lastimó, pero ya dije que no ocurrirá de nuevo, la próxima le tuerzo el cuello o le rompo la espalda.

—No entiendo porque jodes tanto con ese sujeto, te debes sentir humillado por lo que te hizo, porque si no, no me explico que únicamente hables de él, recuerda que no puedes ni debes lastimarlo o no hay recompensa.

—Tiene algo raro, no puedo estar tranquilo si estoy a su lado, es como si le conociera, me pone los pelos de punta.

—Ay hombre, solo debemos esperar un par de meses más hasta que lleguemos a destino para entregárselo a su padre, y así por fin podrás liberarte de esa incomoda presión, sin embargo jamás olvidaremos que esa sabandija te haya jodido así Murasakibara. —comentó Aomine riéndose.

—Ya Mine-chin, a ti una vez te apuñaló una mujer, además eras un esclavo feo, acuérdate, solo digo que ese tipo tiene los ojos de la muerte, es un demonio que me hipnotizó para atacarme.

—Creo que estas exagerando, solo te distrajiste porque vives pensando en comer. — Kagami tomó un poco más de su licor mientras veía el rostro molesto del moreno, ciertamente odiaba que le recordaran su pasado.

 

/////

En ese barco la vida no era fácil, si bien no eran piratas libres si no corsarios, la lucha por sobrevivir en el mar era básicamente la misma, la diferencia era que ellos operaban bajo una “legalidad” que les había otorgado la corona, saboteaban el tráfico mercante de las [naciones](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naci%C3%B3n) enemigas, generalmente hundiendo sus naves para desestabilizarlos económicamente y dejar sin provisiones a sus pueblos, a eso se dedicaban en esos tiempos de guerra, pero ahora una misión muy particular les había sido encomendada, cosa que no era de agrado para el capitán del barco, puesto que consideraba que utilizar su preciado navío para recuperar a un “noblecillo raptado” era por lo bajo una misión para otro tipo de gente.

 Un amigo del rey recurrió a este para que sus cosarios llevaran a cabo la tarea de salvamento, ya anteriormente el desesperado padre contrató a otros hombres que no pudieron hacer nada contra el traidor que le robó su más preciado tesoro.

Habían aceptado más que nada porque mantener la licencia del corso era prioritario para llevar un vida un poco más tranquila, y quería darle un poco de tranquilidad a su tripulación  antes de comenzar otra vez en las andadas.

/////////

Murasakibara apenas recordaba cómo llegó a ese barco, sus recuerdos comenzaban cuando el padre de su amigo, en ese tiempo el capitán, los dejó subir y los llevó a recorrer los siete mares con tan solo once años ¿Pero que había sido de él antes de eso?

Desde hace unos días le rondaba la pregunta en su cabeza, hasta ahora la vida en el mar le había obligado a solo vivir el día a día porque las condiciones son duras, pero desde que ese pequeño individuo llegó y vio esos ojos comenzó a pensar su difuso pasado.

Se revolvió en su hamaca intentando conciliar el sueño, al amanecer debía alimentar a esa pequeña rata.

////////

Otro día más, Seijuro abrió los ojos pesadamente, el malestar ya no estaba presente, ahora solo escuchaba con beneplácito como el mar le arrullaba con una calma infinita a esas horas, no se percibían los sonidos de la tripulación haciendo sus labores por lo que concluyó que debía ser muy temprano.

Nadie le decía nada sobre su situación  y ese monstruo que lo cuidaba no le dirigía palabra más que para gruñirle un par de órdenes, suponía que menos le iba a comentar el motivo de su nuevo secuestro.

De nuevo se consoló pensando en que la vida solitaria que había llevado en esos días era mucho mejor que la esclavitud forzada de la que había sido prisionero durante un largo año, donde los días se hacían eternos, incluso si lo tiraran por la borda y un montón de seres marinos se lo comieran sería mejor que lo que tuvo que aguantar a manos de aquel noble, al pensar en su padre le dolía el alma ¿Es que acaso su padre no le quería? todo indicaba que así era, su vida anterior estuvo rodeada de lujos, era el hijo de un importante personero del rey, que estaba a cargo de algunas ciudades, era una especie de gobernador y lo hacía con mucha justicia, siempre lo crío bien e hizo lo mejor que pudo después de que su madre falleciera, por eso pensó que al ser secuestrado iría tras él, dinero y poder no le faltaban, tal vez si voluntad, en cambio había pasado tanto tiempo, no sabía que tan lejos estaba de su país de nacimiento, nunca se le permitió tal información por temor a que escapara.

Se pasó la mañana entera tratando de descifrar las intenciones de esos sujetos, recordando su amable vida anterior, de pronto entró Murasakibara, esta vez hablaría con él de manera sensata, sin gritos ni insultos.

El pelimorado entró con la misma mala cara de siempre evadiendo su mirada.

— Aquí tienes tu comida, y come porque si te mueres me van a…

—Oye espera, por favor dime ¿Para qué me quieren?

—No te hablo, porque eres peligroso. — Seijuro se sorprendió al ver que ese enorme sujeto le guardaba recelo.

—No haré nada, lo prometo.

—El capitán no me ha dicho si puedo revelarte tan información.

—Por favor, necesito saber qué es lo que van a hacer conmigo.

—Es raro oírte pedir por favor. — Murasakibara se atrevió  a mirarlo, de nuevo esos ojos tan extraños, esta vez no le parecieron tan aterradores.

— A veces siento que te conozco, no sé de dónde. — le comentó Akashi intentando de nuevo iniciar una conversación.

— ¿Si? ha de ser por eso que casi me dejas lisiado con tu cuchillo ¿Por qué conocería yo a un niño noble como tú? no seas ridículo.

—Claro, es imposible, pero te pido que me digas él porque estoy aquí.

—Está bien, le diré al capitán que te explique.

—Gracias ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Murasakibara Atsushi. —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Mucho gusto, soy Akashi Seijuro, por favor perdona lo de tu brazo, estaba muy asustado ¿Crees que podamos llevarnos bien? —Murasakibara quedó confundido.

—Quien sabe,  te llamaré Aka-chin.

Esa manera de decir su nombre se le hizo tan familiar, todo rastro de enojo que pudiera tener por aquel sujeto desapareció, algo le decía que su destino adverso estaba por cambiar gracias a él.

El alto pelimorado volvió rato después y lo llevó ante el capitán del barco, el ambiente de ese día por lo que se pudo dar cuenta estaba animado, vio a varias personas, sujetos de diferentes apariencias haciendo diferentes labores, limpiando, dándole mantenimiento a los cañones etc. Hasta ahí solo había interactuado con Atsushi, desconocía cuantos más viajaban en aquel barco,  por lo que se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era una gran nave.

Murasakibara lo condujo hasta dentro de un salón donde aguardaba el dueño de todo aquello.

El capitán era mucho más bajo que Atsushi, solo podía ver la mitad de su cara, porque la otra estaba cubierta por su cabello, seguro por alguna cicatriz  o falta del globo ocular, aun así se veía bastante bien, mucho más joven de lo que pensaba sería “el cabecilla de un montón de salvajes”

—Y bien ¿Querías hablarme? —le dijo en tono arrogante, le dio mucha desconfianza cuando se le acercó. — oh, pero si eres una belleza.

—Necesito saber qué es lo que pretenden hacer conmigo. —le sostuvo  la mirada, soportando la violación a su espacio personal, no demostraría miedo, por mas capitán de barco que fuese, Murasakibara se mantuvo callado, se notaba que el tipo era la autoridad máxima en ese lugar.

—Mmm...Bueno te diré que tu padre es amigo del rey y cómo puedes ver somos corsarios, por tanto servimos a este, para que entiendas él nos da una licencia y nos deja hacer todas nuestras inmoralidades de forma legal y a cambio nosotros somos sus perros, no es que me agrade mucho, pero ganamos más que cuando éramos piratas independientes…

—Ve al grano maldición. — escupió Seijuro.

—No me gusta que me hablen así pequeña zorra, dijo tomándolo por el mentón.

 En una acción que ni el mismo pudo explicarse  Murasakibara apartó a su capitán de Seijuro.

— ¿Que mierda pasa contigo Atsushi?— Himuro pareció sorprenderse, luego se alejó y sonrío. — ya veo, te gusta nuestra pequeña mercancía, eso está mal grandulón, muy mal.

—No Muro-chin, te juro que  lo hice sin pensar, perdón. — Akashi estaba boquiabierto, lo que había ocurrido fue tan irreal.

—Como sea mocoso, estás aquí porque el rey me pidió personalmente que dejara de lado las emboscadas en contra de las naves mercantiles y fuera a rescatarte, porque tu papito no pudo encontrarte por las de él, creo que debí habértelo dicho antes, así me hubiera ahorrado tus gritos e insultos y el pobre Atsushi no tendría un corte dividiéndole el brazo, bueno, son cosas que pasan.

—No confió en ti.

—Aghh, no te pido que confíes en mí, pero no tienes escapatoria, a menos que quieras saltar por la borda ¿Por qué no te portas bien y te unes a la tripulación? Disfruta del viaje, a puesto que nunca has estado con hombres como nosotros, podríamos enseñarte muchas cosas… por lo demás casi pierdo a dos de mis hombres cuando fuimos por ti, no estaría mal ser un poco agradecido y dejar de causar problemas. — Seijuro meditó un rato, todo indicaba que era cierto lo que le decía.

Le alivio saber que su padre no lo había olvidado.

—Acepto, prometo portarme de manera correcta siempre y cuando tú y tus salvajes no intenten nada raro conmigo.

—Trato hecho, tampoco tengo ganas de hacerme de un enemigo poderosos como tu papi, si eres bueno con nosotros lo seremos contigo.

Murasakibara continuaba callado escuchando el dialogo, estaba algo confundido, el pelirrojo también, ambos sentían una conexión poco usual.

///////

—Atsushi, ese mocoso es un noble adinerado, un “principito de papi” espero que no estés pensando en fijarte amorosamente en él, es muy magnífico y se la levanta a cualquiera, pero no se te ocurra.

—Muro-chin, no recuerdo cómo fue que llegue acá, ¿Cómo termine siendo un lo que soy? no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado, solo a tu madre y a tu padre…— El alto cambio el tema de pronto.

— Verás, mi padre te encontró en la costa cercana a una isla, solo eso sé, yo era pequeño, luego estuviste muy enfermo y casi te mueres, pero mi familia te atendió, lo único que supimos de ti era tu nombre por esa medalla. — Señaló el cuello del contrario donde pendía un medallón que tenía grabado el nombre “Murasakibara Atsushi” —No fuiste capaz de decirnos nada, pasaste meses sin hablar, mi madre te cuidó mucho hasta que por fin comenzaste a decir palabras ¿Recuerdas que te lo conté?

—Oh es verdad, yo tenía como seis años.

—Sí, ya años después mi padre nos subió al barco para que nos hiciéramos hombres y aquí estamos.

—Pero en todo eso ¿En qué momento aparece él?

— En ninguna, a menos que haya sido anterior a conocernos, ya déjalo, debe ser tu mente la que está jugando contigo, ese chico es muy especial por eso lo secuestraron, despierta la codicia y la lujuria en las personas, en un futuro se convertiría en alguien de la corte real sin duda, es un imposible para un marginal como tú.

—Muro chin, después de todo soy tu contramaestre, no deberías tratarme así.

— ¿Me lo dices después de que casi me partes la muñeca? Ya hombre, ahora tienes luz verde para conversar lo que quieras con esa joya roja, pero si vuelves a faltarme de esa manera el respeto, te haré caminar por la tabla y serás comida para los peces. — Murasakibara sonrío, sabía que Himuro era prácticamente su hermano y jamás haría algo como eso.

/// ////                                       

Recorrió con tranquilidad el barco, lo que le había dicho ese sujeto le dio la tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba, pronto vería de nuevo a su padre, solo debía esperar los meses que tomaba el recorrido entero, su captor se lo había llevado al otro lado del mundo.

Primera vez que veía el majestuoso barco con tanto detalle pese a haber estado varios días ahí, era muy grande y poseía unas velas extraordinarias, todo parecía sacado de los libros de aventuras que solía leer en su tierna infancia.

— ¿Te gustan? Pareces sorprendido. — le preguntó un muchacho de buena apariencia, no hubiese pensado que alguien así fuese un pirata.

—Estoy algo asombrado, no es como que vea esto todos los días.

 —Mucho gusto soy Kise Ryota, encargado de las velas ¿Te gustaría mirar como se ve desde   allá arriba? — apuntó a lo alto del barco, en el mirador, de solo pensarlo a Seijuro se le puso la piel de gallina.

—No Muchas gracias, por esta vez paso, quizás después. —El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido por la cordialidad y los buenos modales de aquella persona.

—Aunque lo veas muy grande es muy rápido, tiene estas inigualables velas que lo hacen veloz. — hizo una pausa a su apasionado discurso y lo miró fijo. —oye te ves pálido, apuesto que estuviste vomitando estos días.

—Sí pero, ya estoy mejor, muchas gracias. — le contestó jovial, era agradable conversar con una persona amable después de tanto tiempo, aprovechó de preguntarle varias cosas.

—Que bien, te presentaré a  los demás, según me dijeron serás parte de la tripulación por un tiempo, bueno el capitán ya lo conoces, más abajo esta su teniente, Kagamichi que es su hermano y luego esta Murasakibarachi, que es quien te cuidó estos días, él es el contramaestre, los tres son como familia heredaron el barco del antiguo capitán que falleció en una fuerte tormenta, mi padre estaba ahí también, pero me estoy desviando. —Seijuro intentaba no perder detalle de lo que le relataba, el detalle de su pendiente lo hipnotizaba y tenía unos ojos muy bonitos. — bueno, en que iba  ah si después esta Nijimura-san, el es el condestable, se encarga de los alimentos, las reservas y las armas del barco, aunque quien los cocina es Murasakibarachi,  después esta el oficial, Aominechi es algo duro con los novatos, pero es una buena persona, y esos son los cargos mayores, luego esta Midorimachi , el médico, Kurokochi, el navegante, Haizakichi que es el apoyo en el timón, el artillero Izukichi y Yukiochi quien se encarga de mantener el barco en buen estado y por ultimo Takaochi  el vigía del barco ah y también tenemos muchos más compañeros que hacen otras cosas, como limpieza, mantenciones generales pero llegaron hace poco, a quienes te mostré somos los que estamos desde un principio o éramos hijos de alguno de la antigua tripulación, me dices si te aburro, siempre hablo mucho.

—No, te lo agradezco, Ryota ¿Puedo llamarte así?

—Claro que si Akashicchi. — siguieron conversando por un rato mas, el rubio le contaba cómo era la vida arriba de ese navío, si saber porque Seijuro se emocionaba mucho, en otra vida hasta le hubiera gustado ser un salvaje como ellos, ser libre, vivir a su propio modo.

Ryota le enseñó el barco por completo y cuando subieron de nuevo a cubierta Murasakibara estaba esperándolos.

—Quiero hablar contigo un momento Aka-chin.

— ¡Murasakibaracchi! qué bueno que vienes le hice el recorrido completo, vaya, pero si no tienes buena cara.

—Kise-chin quiero conversar con nuestro invitado, te importaría.

—Bueno entonces me voy, igual y ya tenía que ir a ver a Kurokochi quiere que le ayude con los mapas de navegación.

Akashi se sintió algo tenso

— ¿Quieres pedirme disculpa de nuevo por tratarme como basura cuando era un prisionero?

—Eso deberías hacerlo tú, todavía me duelen tus mordidas y tus rasguños, ni que decir de la herida que me hiciste en el brazo. —A la luz del día Murasakibara era otra persona, del monstruo grande y aterrador que le llevaba comida poco quedaba, su cabello estaba largo, pero tenía facciones muy bonitas, además llevaba pendientes muy llamativos.

—Bueno lo siento mucho, ambos nos debemos una disculpa, por cierto ¿Porque todos aquí usan esos accesorios? —una pregunta bastante banal, pero le llamaba la atención el pendiente en los lóbulos de todos ellos

—Somos piratas, hombres del mar que podemos morir en cualquier momento, esto es lo más valioso que tengo, supongo que ayudaría a pagar mi entierro, si es que no me lanzan al mar antes de tocar tierra, Muro-chin dice que los pendientes dan buena suerte. —hablar así con él era algo increíble, ese timbre de voz le daba cierta calidez.

—Vaya, haz aclarado una gran duda. — sonrió, Murasakibara se descolocó al ver ese lindo gesto. — ¿De qué querías hablarme Atsushi?

—Tengo la leve impresión de que de verdad te he visto antes, verás, no tengo recuerdos muy claros de mi infancia. —Hizo una pausa mirando fijamente esos ojos que le parecían el rubí más hermoso. — Sé que suena idiota, pero tal vez alguna vez nos topamos por ahí cuando éramos niños.

—No es idiota, también tengo esa impresión, me dabas miedo, pero ahora te siento como a un viejo amigo.

— ¿Tienes hambre, quieres comer? Vamos por algo. —Atsushi deseaba conocerle, ese sentimiento de calidez se acrecentaba cada vez más.

 

Esa noche conversaron un rato largo, después se les unió el resto, todos los que eran del círculo cercano del capitán del barco, tenían una pequeña taberna donde solían juntarse a compartir después de un arduo día.

La travesía continuaba sin ningún problema, Tatsuya les había dicho que la misión prioritaria era salvaguardar la vida de Akashi en caso de cualquier imprevisto, y llevarlo sano y salvo hasta la corte del rey y recibirían un buen pago por ello, una misión fácil sin poner en riesgo a  nadie, aunque al principio no estuvieron muy de acuerdo, eran piratas no héroes, pero sin duda muchos habían cambiado de opinión, Seijuro les caía bien, estar ahí con ese chico era agradable, él sabía muchas cosas que ellos desconocían.

—Parece que el joven Akashi es muy simpático, pensábamos que serías un antipático como un asiático.

—Shun, creo que él es asiático.

—Oh es primera vez que una de mis rimas aciertan, lo siento principito.

—Tranquilo, en efecto soy asiático por descendencia, mi madre era japonesa, mi padre la conoció en uno de sus viajes, lamentablemente ella falleció.

Murasakibara observaba de lejos a Seijuro, se fijaba en cada detalle de su persona, sus gestos, su manera de hablar, estaba hipnotizado y feliz de poder pasar ese tiempo con él sin preocuparse, como si toda su vida esperara ese momento, había tomado ya un montón de licor y su ánimo estaba por los cielos.

De pronto comenzaron a tocar música, el ambiente se volvió festivo, muchos comenzaron a bailar.

 Las relaciones afectivas entre hombres no eran tema dentro de ese lugar, cabe decir que las leyes de los estados no se aplicaban ahí, cada navío tenía sus propias reglas, en su mayoría por la falta de mujeres y el tiempo que pasaban en alta mar muchos optaban por tomar como parejas a alguien de su mismo sexo, por lo que no era raro ver a esos rudos hombres de mar demostrándose afecto en esas ocasiones de distención

— ¿No quieres bailar Aka-chin? — a muchos les sorprendió la propuesta de Atsushi ya que siempre se mantenía lejano a de ese tipo de actividades, decía que moverse le daba pereza.

Seijuro no dudo en aceptar con una sonrisa, tomó con confianza su mano, sus cuerpos se movían al ritmo de la alegre música, Murasakibara le sacaba por lo menos 30 cm de altura y a pesar de ser tan alto se movía con gracia, Akashi sentía que volaba, se estaba divirtiendo después de mucho. Su compañero lo tenía tomado por la cintura, Atsushi miraba esos ojos que ya no le causaba miedo, al contrario, jamás vio otros iguales, ningún tesoro, ninguna joya era más hermosa que ellos.

El resto que también bailaba seguían sorprendiéndose por la inusual pareja tan desigual, la química entre ambos era innegable.

—Capitán su mejor amigo acaba de enamorarse ¿Que hará cuando decida quedarse en tierra con aquel amor? — Izuki le comentó a Tatsuya mientras seguía pasos similares a la otra pareja.

—Que puedo hacer yo contra eso, es la sociedad será quien lo juzgue por querer estar con un hombre, que por lo demás es rico, él siendo un don nadie que nació para estar en el mar, no tendrá más opción de dejar esos sentimientos de lado, no me gusta que sufra, pero es parte de la vida ¿No crees Shun?

—Usted es muy duro con él ¿O tal vez le da miedo perder lo que considera suyo?

—Shun aquí nadie es de mi propiedad, Atsushi es como mi familia y lo que lo haga feliz estará bien para mí, que viva lo que tenga que vivir—Aun así le molestaba la situación, algo dentro de sí le decía que el repentino amor de su camarada le podría traer problemas.

Cuando terminaron de bailar siguieron las conversaciones, los juegos y la bebida, no todos los días eran así, pero cada cierto tiempo se les permitía, el mar estaba en calma y todo era paz y armonía.

Y así las semanas si novedad, Akashi se encantaba más de la vida dentro de ese barco y de su gente, que resulto ser muy distinta a lo que creía eran esos hombres de mar, Kise le había contado que antes de ser corsarios vivían como piratas sin ley y que Himuro había querido resguardarlos, por eso se dispuso a sacar la licencia de corso, también le comentó que ésta era por lejos la travesía más tranquila, porque usualmente asaltaban navíos, tenían batallas en el mar y muchas veces habían expuesto sus vidas.

Seijuro ahora ayudaba con tareas livianas de mantención y limpieza, mientras Murasakibara seguía en lo suyo, pero intentaba estar atento al pelirrojo, porque desde un principio le había sido imposible permanecer indiferente a él.

El acercamiento era cada día más estrecho,  en las noches cuando ya los quehaceres estaban hechos se daban el tiempo de hablar y entre risas y juegos su entendimiento sobre el otro crecía y crecía, además del sentimiento de haberse conocido antes permanecía intacto, poco pasó hasta que comenzaron a darse cuenta que no era solo simpatía, si no algo más parecido a una atracción que no pasaba desapercibida  para el resto, podían notarlo por los comentarios y cuchicheos que oían cuando pasaban.

Y fue e una tarde donde los cálidos rayos del sol golpeaban la cubierta y el mar tranquilo y verdoso estaba impávido, se encontraban observando la extensión del mar, donde se perdían las olas, el resto estaba reposando luego de la comida.

—El horizonte es infinito.

—He escuchado que tiene un fin, y nos da miedo caer por el abismo. — Murasakibara le comentó con algo de temor.

—Eso suena aterrador, pero es poco probable. —Sonrío mientras volteaba a mirarlo. —  Tienes el cabello muy largo. — Dijo acariciando su cabeza. — ¿Te gustaría que lo cortara un poco?

—No, no… así está bien. –el calor le subió a la cara, la cercanía con Akashi le ponía ansioso, de pronto como si nada sintió lo labios del mas bajo posarse sobre los suyos con suavidad, el corazón le dio un vuelco, notó como Seijuro estaba de puntillas, se inclinó para recibirlo mejor, era una sensación única, su primer beso.

Murasakibara era diferente a todos lo demás, ellos tenían vidas abiertamente sexuales, muchas veces había observado a sus compañeros demostrarse amor a su vista y paciencia, incluso antes su casi hermano Himuro mantenía varias relaciones con personas de su tripulación, él se mantenía al margen incluso cuando tocaban tierra e iban por mujeres, por ello esto era lo más lejos que había llegado con alguien. No dudó en tomarlo de la cintura y profundizar el contacto, sin saberlo lo había estado anhelado desde tiempo. El pelirrojo se separó mirándolo de la manera más intensa.

 

—Eso fue… increíble. —El alto rompió el silencio.

—Estuvo bien Atsushi, para ser tu primera vez, no me mires así, Ryota me dijo que eras el virgen de la tripulación.

Atsushi enrojeció, ya se las vería con Kise después.

Se tomaron de la mano.

—No está bien esto Aka-chin, somos tan diferentes, soy un corsario y tú un noble que heredara muchas tierras, será doloroso cuando nos separemos.

—No, si tú quieres puedes quedarte conmigo en tierra, te daré una buena vida y mi padre no me va a cuestionar.

—Aka-chin, es muy diferente allá abajo, no tenemos la libertad que nos da el mar, nadie es más libre que un pirata en su barco.

—Entonces vive el momento Atsushi, tal vez cambies de opinión, por ahora solo disfrutemos la travesía como dice Ryota, quedan varios meses.

¿Buena o mala idea? no estaba seguro, solo asentía a todo lo que ese bello chico le proponía, era demasiado tentador pasar el rato con él, vivir el romance del primer amor.

Y así fue por un tiempo, besos caricias conversaciones sobre todo, cada uno tenía mucho que contar, pronto ya todos sabían que eran más que amigos y les agradaba la idea.

Para Akashi nunca hubo algo parecido en su vida antes, era la primera vez que su corazón latía así por alguien, que su mente vivía en la ensoñación del dulce enamoramiento, que la vida le sonreía por fin después de un largo año de esclavitud, era feliz, tan feliz como lo fue de niño, sentía que había recuperado a alguien que perdió hace mucho, pero las cosas no durarían, todavía le quedaban sorpresas por revelar.

////////

Murasakibara se despertó sobresaltado, fragmentos de un episodio pasado se habían hecho presentes en sus sueños.

Era un niño pequeño que jugaba con otro, de pronto se adentraban en un bosque y él caía por un risco.

Despertó bañado en sudor, le dolía la cabeza.

Salió a cubierta a despejar sus ideas, cuando Seijuro lo saludó, le dio una fuerte punzada en el pecho ¿Podría ser que el niño de su sueño fuese Aka-chin?

En las noches siguientes la pesadilla se iba repitiendo, mostrándole cada vez mas pasajes de ese episodio, la última vez que soñó estaba colgando del risco,  su amigo le decía que resistiera que iría en busca de ayuda, pero jamás volvió ya no pudo resistir y cayó al mar, despertó llorando, preguntándose “¿Por qué no le ayudó?”

Al parecer las visiones  tras la ahora íntima relación que había entablado con Akashi se hicieron más vividas.

Seijuro era el niño “Que lo dejó caer”, ese pensamiento lo atormentó por varios días hasta que decidió hablarlo con él.

Akashi ayudaba en la mantención de la limpieza, fregaba la cubierta y realizaba algunas tareas fáciles, en eso estaba cuando vio a Murasakibara venir con paso molestó, y es que hasta eso había aprendido, a reconocer el ánimo de sus pareja.

—Tenemos que hablar, hay algo que te quiero comentar. — El tono secó que uso le hizo temer.

Atsushi le dijo todo lo que aparecería en sus sueños, Akashi se extrañó ¿podría ser que ese niño fuese él?, no tenía mucha memoria de su tierna infancia, su padre dijo que habían días en los que había sufrido mucho y por eso su cerebro bloqueo muchos recuerdos.

 Estuvo pensándolo un rato y finalmente pudo recordar algo, aunque solo era una imagen vaga sobre dos niños corriendo.

—No recuerdo bien la verdad, estoy algo confundido, mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeño y a raíz de ese trauma todo se volvió difuso, perdón.

—Todo coincide, esos ojos, siempre supe que te conocía, te quiero desde antes de encontrarme contigo, pero no se que sentir, me abandonaste ¿Por qué Aka-chin?

—Atsushi, yo no… no recuerdo no sé si soy el niño de tus pesadillas y si fuese así, no puedes culpar a un niño tan pequeño, porque mejor no seguimos adelante como lo habíamos planeado, esto no cambia nada, además ni siquiera estas seguro si nos conocimos o se trata de tu difusa memoria.

—Lo dices como si no significara nada, por ahora Aka-chin prefiero mantenerme lejos de ti. —  Lo adoraba, lo quería, pero necesitaba estar solo, aclarar su mente.

Atsushi estaba dolido y sabía que era estúpido enfadarse con “un Seijuro de 4 años”, pero si tan solo este le hubiera ayudado tal vez su historia sería diferente.

//////////

 Pasaron varios días más sin hablarse, ambos estaban tristes, se querían ahora mucho más que antes, ese viaje estaba siendo tan agridulce,  la travesía estaba por llegar a su fin, tocarían tierra y Akashi sería entregado a su padre, Murasakibara seguiría con su vida.

—Atsushi, si él no regreso a salvarte puede haber sido por muchos factores, y uno de esos no es la malicia. —le preocupaba la estabilidad emocional de su mejor amigo, últimamente se había estado equivocando mucho en su trabajo, estaba distraído y nervioso, entendía cuan confundido podía estar con esos sentimientos del primer amor y el recuerdo de su trauma pasado.

Le pidió que fuera a descansar un rato mientras revisaba la ruta de navegación junto a Shun, estaba preocupado, ese chico lindo solo les había traído problemas, por suerte no estaban muy lejos de tocar tierra ahí todos sus problemas como niñeros de ese sujeto terminarían y podrían volver al los bravos combates en altamar.

—No sé  Tatsuya, siento que Murasakibara está actuando como un inmaduro, no puede estar dolido por algo que ambos no recuerdan bien, y si fue así, Akashi era solo un bebé de no más de cuatro años.

—Sabes que él es así, cuando toquemos tierra lo mejor es que se olvide todo.

—Hablas como si fuese tan fácil, se nota que tu primer amor no te marcó, no debes ni recordarlo…

Himuro le iba a responder cuando la escandalosa voz de Takao lo interrumpió.

—Capitán se avecina una tormenta, es grande y monstruosa como la que tumbó el barco aquella vez. — Miraron con sorpresa hacia afuera, una nube negra cargada se les acercaba a gran velocidad, así era el mar a veces de un rato a otro podría desatarse el infierno.

—Oh mierda, iré a ayudar a Haizaki, dile a Kise que se prepare a maniobrar con las velas, Shun tú da la alerta a todos, esto es grave.

Seijuro escuchó el sonar de la campaña, Kise le había enseñado que esa era una señal de alerta, todo el mundo corría de un lado a otro, un fuerte viento frío se dejaba sentir y una monstruosa  masa negra se acercaba con rapidez, comenzó a llover de forma furiosa, el mar parecía muy enojado y enormes olas no tardaron en golpear al barco, balanceándolo de un lado a otro, con horror observó como intentaban estabilizar el curso del navío, este hizo una inclinación que lo desestabilizó haciéndolo caer, logró sujetarse mientras la ondas furiosas lo apaleaban empapándolo, seguía aferrado al barandal de la borda, vio a varios caer y perderse en la inmensidad del mar, al parecer ese sería también su destino , ya no tenía muchas fuerzas para sostenerse, justo cuando flaqueo y se preparó para impactar contra el mar unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron.

Murasakibara al ver tal situación no dudo ni un momento en salvarle, pese a todas las dudas sobre su pasado, pero eso era, el pasado, quería a Akashi, no iba a perderlo, lo subió abrazándolo protectoramente dejándolo a salvo en un lugar “seguro” donde pudiera aguantar el embate hasta el final, todos hacían lo posible por mantener a flote la embarcación.

Seijuro se quedó en un cuarto bajo la cubierta, el interior se estaba llenando de agua, al menos estaba conforme con que Murasakibara le hubiera perdonado, estaba asustado, con la ropa empapada, no sabía que sería de ellos, tal vez moriría o peor terminarían naufragando y perdiendo el rumbo.

Mientas tanto en cubierta se libraba una fuerte batalla contra la naturaleza, anhelaban salir de la  mejor manera posible de esto, habían perdido hombres y eso era lo más desesperante de la situación, Tatsuya antes tuvo experiencias como esas, su padre había muerto en una tormenta así mientras él estaba a bordo, ahora el miedo le abatía, no debía decaer porque todavía tenía a su tripulación a los que debía salvaguardar, pero sentía una horrible presión por los que había perdido en el caudaloso mar.

Por fin después de horas maniobrando y resistiendo la tormenta pasó, el barco estaba dañado pero no lo suficiente para hundirse, necesitaban tocar tierra pronto, de inmediato un bote menor hizo el recorrido para buscar sobrevivientes.

Seijuro salió de su escondite, necesitaba ver a Murasakibara, saber que estaba bien, recorrió con miedo el barco y no lo encontró, todos iban de un lado a otro reparando cosas, atendiendo a los heridos, pero Murasakibara no estaba por ninguna parte, ya comenzaba a desesperarse, lo llamó varias veces, quería llorar.

Recién ahí se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando profundamente.

—Kise ¿Viste a Atsushi? un irreconocible rubio se le acerco algo tambaleante, estaba mojado, despeinado y lucía muy pálido.

—Akashicchi que bueno verte bien, por lo que sé salió en el bote a buscar sobrevivientes. —Respiró aliviado, ahí recién pudo comenzar a ayudarles a los demás.

Pasaron horas hasta que por fin volvió el bote con algunos rescatados, desgraciadamente habían perdido a lo menos cuatro hombres.

Cuando Murasakibara subió a cubierta fue recibido por los cálidos brazos del pelirrojo quien estaba impaciente por agradecerle salvar su vida.

Según informó Kuroko no habían perdido el rumbo y los fuertes vientos habían hecho  que se adelantara la llegada a tierra, todos seguían limpiando y reparando lo que había quedado de aquel gran barco.

Seijuro se entristeció, pronto sería la hora de decir adiós, al menos podía estar feliz de haberse reconciliado, disfrutaría el poco tiempo con él.

La noche estuvo tibia, ya todos descansaban, el cielo estaba estrellado, compendio la frase “después de la tormenta viene la calma”

Murasakibara se sentó a su lado abrazándolo.

—Aka-chin yo debo pedirte disculpas, como me dijeron todos lo que haya pasado cuando eras un niño ya quedó atrás, eras solo un pequeño.

—Sigo sin recordar bien Atsushi.

—Ya no importa, fue una inmadurez sentirme dolido, también perdí mis recuerdos.

—Atsushi, yo… siento cosas por ti, por favor reconsidéralo, quédate conmigo, falta tan poco… viviremos bien.

—No puedo, aquí está mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida, lo que soy esta en el mar, no puedo pretender tener una vida como una persona normal, pero espérame Aka-chin, volveré, cuando Muro-chin diga que se acabó, pero por ahora debo seguir a su lado, porque no soy un desagradecido, soy leal a mi capitán hasta la muerte. —Muy lejos de sentir algún atisbo de celos le conmovió la profunda lealtad de sus palabras.

—Lo entiendo Atsushi, te esperaré.

—Aunque seguro tu padre tiene a una linda prometida para ti.

—De mi padre me encargo yo amor. —Le dio un suave besó.

 

////////

Finalmente dos días después llegaron al puerto de la bella ciudad de donde era oriundo Akashi, todo estaba como el pelirrojo recordaba. El barco se encontraba dañado y tardarían a lo menos tres semanas en repararlo por completo.

—No te preocupes Tatsuya  pueden quedarse todos en mi casa.

—Oye, pero somos muchos.

—Recuerda que mi padre es un “gran terrateniente” no te preocupes por eso.

—Por ahora debo llevarte con el rey para que vea que cumplí mi misión y me pague, con eso puedo reparar mi pobre navío.

—Mi padre de seguro te recompensara también, tranquilo.

Cuando llegaron a la corte del rey este estaba impactado, creyó que sería imposible volver a ver al joven Seijuro con vida, pero ahí estaba, esos corsarios sí que eran eficientes.

—Como usted ordenó majestad, aquí está sano y salvo.

—Les agradezco, serán recompensados de la mejor manera.

El padre de Akashi llegó después, no pudo contener las ganas de abalanzarse sobre su amado tesoro, y eso que Masaomi no era demostrativo ni mucho menos consentidor, pero lo creyó muerto por más de una año.

—Papá, hay tanto de lo que tenemos que hablar. — le dijo en tono tembloroso, mientras seguía abrazándolo.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso, pensé que te había perdido para siempre, estás tan cambiado, hijo, la vida te trató muy mal, ese traidor, que dijo ser mi amigo casi te aleja de mi por siempre.

—Padre, estoy ansioso por ir a casa.

Se despidieron de la corte real, agradeciéndole al rey.

—Ellos son quienes me salvaron, necesitan cobijo y es lo menos que podemos hacer. — Indicó Akashi mostrando a esa gran masa de hombres que aguardaba afuera, el señor Masaomi dio un sobresalto al divisar a Murasakibara.

—Oh él es Atsushi, nos hemos hecho muy cercanos,  tal vez te vas a enojar, pero quiero estar con él, de manera amorosa…

—Seijuro…

—No digas nada por favor, primero escúchame, Murasakibara me salvó la vida…

— ¿Él es Murasakibara Atsushi? No puede ser, lo dimos por muerto hace muchos años.

— ¿Cómo?

—Seijuro, vamos a casa, hay mucho de qué hablar.

Cuando llegaron Masaomi acomodó a sus inquilinos y se dirigió con su hijo a hablar en la vasta terraza.

—Cuando eras pequeño tenías un amigo del que eras inseparable, era hijo de una de mis criadas más leales, intima amiga de tu madre, un día ustedes salieron a jugar por el bosque, se alejaron mucho, en ese entonces tenias  4 años no supiste decirnos que fue lo que pasó, pero te encontramos con un feo golpe en la cabeza, te habías caído y a Murasakibara no lo volvimos a ver, tú no recordabas nada, después con la muerte de tu madre mas el accidente diste por cerrada esa parte de tu vida, al niño lo buscamos por meses pero jamás lo hayamos, su madre decidió quitarse la vida por tanta tristeza, había perdido a su hijo y a su casi hermana.

Seijuro estaba anonadado ¿Un golpe en la cabeza? Era por eso que no había llegado con la ayuda.

—Lo recuerdo muy bien, esos ojos, esa mirada, él es Murasakibara Atsushi, su madre le colocó una medalla con su nombre y es la misma que trae hasta ahora, él debe quedarse, aquí estará bien lo cuidaré como a un hijo mas, Seijuro las relaciones como las de ustedes no están permitidas, pero si es por la felicidad de ambos moveré mis influencias para que nada malo suceda.

—Papá lo agradezco mucho, pero no es tan fácil, Atsushi es un pirata por convicción, no dejara esa vida así como así, por ahora debemos decirle lo que me has revelado.

//////////

Murasakibara apenas podía creerlo, le dolía  la cabeza, acababa de recibir una noticia que lo dejó desgastado psicológicamente, se había enterado de la tragedia de su pasado, fue el mismo Masaomi quien le contó con lujo y detalle la tragedia que sucedió en su infancia, ahí por fin  las piezas encajaron.

 Como un poco nítido flash back el pelirrojo recordó cuando iba corriendo en busca de ayuda y tropezó golpeándose, después no recordaba nada más.

—Todos en el pueblo te buscamos por días en el bosque, en la playa por todas partes, sin descanso, pero jamás apareciste, tú eras la luz de tu madre, ella se deprimió mucho, un día luego de que mi esposa falleciera ella decidió quitarse la vida, ya había perdido demasiado en esta vida.

—Atsushi no recordaba a su madre, solo tenía esa medalla que por fortuna del destino no se desprendió de su cuello cuando la familia de Himuro lo encontró, al menos pudo conservar su nombre.

Masaomi le insistió en que se quedara pero su convicción era absoluta, tal vez si su mamá hubiera estado viva lo consideraría, pero ahora estar en ese lugar era triste.

—Le agradezco, pero me iré en tanto el barco esté en condiciones señor, regresaré cada vez que pueda a ver a su hijo.

 

Himuro y sus amigos cercanos se enteraron de lo que le había sido revelado, no sabían muy bien cómo reaccionar, muchos de ellos le dijeron que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse e intentar recuperar sus memorias, pero seguía negándose.

///////

En esas tres semanas el par de enamorados aprovecharon lo mas que pudieron, se amaron de diferentes formas, escapaban durante la noche donde la luz de la luna era testigo de sus amorosos encuentros, donde se entregaban el uno al otro hasta quedar agotados, tornándose  adictos al cuerpo contrario, pronto deberían dejar de lado ese vicio, la fecha se acercaba. Murasakibara era inexperto en materia sexual, pero había aprendido muy bien a complacer al pelirrojo, este si bien había tenido terribles experiencias en ese contexto jamás se negó a creer y experimentar de nuevo.

—No me cansare jamás de esto, ahora entiendo porque a Muro-chin y Gami-chin y los demás les gusta tanto. —Dijo en tono juguetón el pelilila.

—Parece que siempre viste lo que ellos hacían, tranquilo lo tendrás cada vez que regreses a verme, también me gusta mucho. — se tomaron de las manos, el clima era cálido y una suave brisa acariciaba sus cuerpos desnudos, si Masaomi viera que su hijo se escabullía de su hogar para ir por ahí revolcándose con ese pirata de seguro le daría un ataque, había aceptado el compromiso siempre y cuando estos tuvieran el máximo recato posible y claramente lo que hacían estaba muy lejos de eso.

—No siempre, pero mis compañeros son unos descarados, claro que estaré feliz de tenerte cada vez que vuelva.

—Solo falta una semana Atsushi, y me cuesta mucho decirte adiós.

—Lo siento, tal vez regrese pronto, parece que Muro-chin está fascinado con este pueblo, además ya estamos cansados, llegara el momento que añoraremos la tierra, pero por ahora necesitamos la libertad del mar.

—Lo sé amor.

///////

Y el día llegó, el triste momento de la despedida, la noche anterior Seijuro les  había dicho adiós a todos, ir a dejarlos al puerto era demasiado doloroso, en ese barco había conocido amigos que serían sus hermanos de vida y por su puesto a su gran amor, la tristeza le invadía, lo mismo a Murasakibara, este era un embarque muy distinto a todos, lleno de dolor y sentimiento de vacío, mentiría si dijera que no pensó miles de veces en quedarse a su lado, incluso Himuro le insistió que lo hiciera , pero no podía, no debía. Dolía, pero regresaría, y llegaría el día en que podrían estar siempre juntos.

Cuando zarpó el navío y todos decían adiós a quienes en tierra quedaron Atsushi no pudo mas, comenzar a derramar lágrimas.

—No deberías llorar siendo un chico tan grande. — una vocecita lo hizo sobresaltarse, Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Seijuro.

— ¿Que...que haces aquí?

—Lo hablé con mi padre, está feliz de haberme recuperado, pero quiere que sea feliz, me duele dejarlo, pero dijo que por más influencia que tuviera lo mejor es que viviera bajo la libertad del mar, a tu lado por un tiempo, acepté porque por ahora quiero encontrar mi propio destino, Masaomi Akashi me preparó toda la vida para que fuese un miembro de la nobleza al servicio del rey, pero perderme le hizo recapacitar que mi vida es solo mía, por eso me brindó a libertad, claro que planeo volver a su lado y cuidarlo en sus años de vejez, pero para eso falta mucho, quiero estar contigo y con los chicos.

—Aka-chin esta vida es difícil, la tormenta que viviste es muestra de ello, los combates contra barcos enemigos son peligrosos, podrías morir y yo no estoy preparado para perderte.

—No pasara, no me subestimes hombre, además el capitán está de acuerdo con contar con  mi presencia  ¿Verdad?

—Es lo mejor, lo último que queremos es ver a este tonto triste, aunque pasamos por tanto para traerte a casa para que terminaras subido en mi barco que me causa confusión. —Himuro salió de la nada.

—Himuro Tatsuya, mejor dicho señor capitán cuando me secuestraron en aquella isla jamás imaginé que aquella bestia se convertiría en el amor de mi vida, además no solo conocí a Atsushi, el recuperó su pasado.

—Está bien, vivan su vida lo mejor que puedan, pero recuerda que quien manda soy yo Seijuro Akashi, que tu título de nobleza no vale, que eres igual que cualquiera de mis hombres, solo que un poco más guapo. — Dicho esto se retiró dejando a la desigual pareja solos.

— ¿Y qué dices aceptas mi presencia en este barco?

— ¿Cómo voy a decirte que no Aka-chin? —lo cargó entre sus brazos y lo besó, estaba seguro que la vida en ese barco ahora sería mucho más dulce.  


End file.
